


And Twins

by eyemeohmy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: FOOTBAWL, Incest (?), M/M, Sexuality, Tactile, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, sparksex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemeohmy/pseuds/eyemeohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, isn't it most every guy's dream to bang some twins?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Twins

**Author's Note:**

> I debated posting this because incest (even in Transformers) isn't really my thing, but... Considering I write some crazy shit, why the Hell not?
> 
> I don't think sparksex/tactile qualifies an M rating, but better safe than sorry.
> 
> Beta'd by my good buddy, Jabbers. If there are any errors, you have my permission to intercept and keep any pizza orders she makes in the future.

Chromedome had only met Rewind's twin once. Back on Cybertron, a day before the _Lost Light_ took off on its voyage. Rewind insisted his friend meet his brother, though apparently the two hadn't seen much of each other in the past few years.

Chromedome was very nervous about meeting Eject. Though it's not as if he or Rewind would need the minibot's approval for their relationship, he wanted it nonetheless. Due to his past as well as his scars, not everyone warmed up to Chromedome easily. The fact he was a bit reclusive didn't help much. Rewind had reassured him countless times that everything would be okay. In his own way, Eject was a bit of a weirdo, too.

When Chromedome first laid optics on Rewind's twin, he saw nothing unusual about the Autobot. Naturally, Rewind and Eject looked identical, save different color schemes. Whereas Rewind sported more darker colors, Eject was bright and cheery, azure blue and pristine white with golden highlights. The color of their visors and maskplates remained the same as well. Standing side by side, however, it was almost hard to tell them apart.

Not to Chromedome. He could pick out Rewind's EM signature among a group of hundreds easily. Comparing the twins' energies, Rewind was more docile but inquisitive, and Eject was more energetic and feisty. Much to Chromedome's relief and delight, Eject immediately welcomed him with open arms.

Though Chromedome wasn't quite sure what Rewind meant when he said his brother was also a "bit weird"; Eject certainly looked normal, sounded normal (almost like his brother). That was until the three sat for lunch and Eject decided to discuss his interest in sports. However, it was more of an intense _obsession_ ; Rewind was known for being talkative, true, but usually about facts, history, random nuggets of information.

All Eject talked about was football or soccer or baseball or other human sports he had picked up and enjoyed during his brief time on Earth. He spoke of Cybertronian sports - little as they were - as well, but not with the same energy and liveliness he did with the alien activities. Eject was very enthusiastic and loud and at times Rewind had to tell him to tone it down a bit. Eject would blurt out a quick apology then continue on, quiet but certainly not lackluster, until something made him burst again in whopping and hollering and punching fists in the air. Rewind actually had to bodily stop him from trying to show Chromedome a complicated football maneuver at one point.

In fact, the entire day they spent visiting with Eject consisted of mostly him talking and talking. Couldn't get in a word edge-wise. Rewind tried and on multiple occasions, and while Eject would brush him off or shrug, sometimes they'd start arguing like young children. However, they settled down before they could break out into silly slapping and whining. Chromedome didn't have much to say; he was a quiet mech himself, and even if he could hardly understand most of what Eject was rambling about (either due to not understanding the Earth references or when Eject got so hyper or dramatic over something his words went too fast and blurred), he was content and quite happy to listen.

The cherry on top of the massive football shaped cake was Eject's prized collection. Rewind collected, cataloged, recorded, and saved historical events, though some would beg to differ and think otherwise when it came to certain things. Eject, however, had an extensive collection and habit of recording anything having to do with games and even paid quite a bounty of money for recordings of football, basketball, and many other Earth sports. He wanted to show Chromedome a game, insisting only one and nothing more, but then he kept insisting two games, maybe three, I'm sure you'll want to see what soccer is like, too, and did you know in some countries on Earth, soccer is actually referred to as football?

Rewind eventually settled Eject down and convinced him to save the marathon for later. When they returned from their voyage. Eject was a little annoyed, but relented. As Chromedome and Rewind went to leave, Eject wished them farewell. He walked up to Chromedome, gave his arm a pat, and then _tackled him like a linebacker_.

Rewind snarled and cursed as he tried to yank his brother off of his partner, currently straddling his lap with his arms in the air. "Touchdown!" he roared triumphantly to the heavens before Rewind finally pulled him off.

Chromedome was not in the least bit offended or hurt, but extremely... surprised. He hadn't really expected that. Rewind apologized on Eject's behalf, utterly embarrassed; despite reassuring him he was fine, the minibot couldn't get over the shame-by-proxy for a few more hours. Eject, however, remained shameless and laughing.

Rewind later told Chromedome he almost regretted introducing them. Though he had nothing against his brother and his interests, he was still annoyed. Chromedome wished he wouldn't feel guilty.

Because, honestly, if anyone should be ashamed of themselves, it should be Chromedome.

It was... rare. Something Chromedome didn't think of often. It was not to say when he did, he was unsatisfied or bored. No, more so just feeling a little... kinky? He refused to ever describe himself as such, though he was sure most of his crew thought he and Rewind got off on snuff films. Still, when Chromedome felt like spicing things up a bit when he was alone, he'd power down his visor and go to work with that same fantasy that worked oh so well.

\---

Chromedome had been working very, very hard that day. His CPU ached with fatigue, and a visit to the medics had done very little in way of relieving his headache. So when he got back to his quarters, all he wanted to do was flop on the berth and fall immediately into stasis. He punched in the keycode on the command panel, stepped inside the room, turned, shut and locked the door, turned--

"Annnnd here's tonight's returning champion!"

If Chromedome had optics, they'd be popping out of his skull right now. He stumbled back, shocked. Eject and Rewind sat at the foot of the wide berth, hands at each others chests. Had they been... Did he interrupt... What were-- 

"We kinda got tired of waiting," Eject explained, smirking.

"You did," Rewind snorted.

Nonetheless, both twins slipped from off the berth, approaching Chromedome. "You've had a hard day, Domey," Rewind said, taking his right hand.

"Want us t'help you relax?" Eject asked, taking Chromedome's other hand.

Chromedome allowed himself to be pulled almost mechanically to the bed. They let his hands go and then before he knew it, both minibots had shoved him over. His back hit the berth with a small grunt, and he scrambled to a sit. The twins crawled up and sat on their knees in front of him.

"You're so tense," Rewind noted, sensing the fatigue and confusion in his partner's EM field.

Eject chortled. "You need to loosen up, Chromester." He glanced back to his brother. "Yer his partner. Whatta think we should do?"

Rewind pretended to be thinking hard, stroking his chin, humming, optics turned to the ceiling, before snapping his fingers. "I know just the thing!" he said, turning to Eject.

Eject's visor flashed. "Oh! I think I might know, too..."

"Either way," Rewind smirked, and Chromedome shivered at the brush of lustful energy, "it will require some teamwork."

"Well, I'm yer 'bot!" Eject laughed, clapping and rubbing his hands together.

"Shall we get started then?"

"Batter up!"

The twins turned to one another then, still on their knees. They wrapped their arms around each others hips. Pulling each other close, they began to nuzzle their foreheads and maskplates, in lieu of kissing. However, the little sparks of electricity made up for what they lacked, and they each gave a moan at the little bursts of energy. Rewind stroked a hand up and down the length of his twin's back, tracing lines and contours of armor. Eject's fingers rubbed and smoothed along the edges of Rewind's hip plating.

Chromedome could only watch in awe. He did, however, notice the spike in his energy field go up. Way, way up.

Chromedome's visor lit up when Eject pushed his fingers into the seams along Rewind's hips that sent his partner groaning. "Point match," Eject snickered, dipping his fingers in and out of the sensitive seams. Rewind continued moaning, squeezing his twin's hips enough to nearly dent metal.

Eject bowed his head, nuzzling his masked face into his brother's neck. Humming gently against the fuel pumps, a soft vibration that made Rewind squirm. Chromedome was squirming, now, too. Eject continued fondling the seams sweeping around Rewind's waist before, suddenly, pushing him onto his back. The minibot grunted, spread out in front of Chromedome; a second later, Eject was on top of him, pinning him down. "Ooo! Fumble!"

Eject moved back. He took Rewind's knees and forced his legs to spread. Still snickering as he bowed his head and began to nuzzle the minibot's inner thighs. Chromedome twitched as Rewind shivered; Eject sent those same little electric pulses into the pelvic and groin seams, each time causing both his twin as well as Chromedome to jump and gasp. Finally, he crawled back up, kneeling between Rewind's legs.

The growing fire in Eject's EM field reached out and just barely brushed with his own nervous, hot energy. Rewind, however, took the brunt of it as Eject forced out a pulse of his own energy into his twin's body. Rewind squirmed, and then Eject was taking his hips, riding and rutting against him. Pushing out more and more overwhelming waves of desire and need. Rewind thrust back, though somewhat more gentle, slightly weaker, but it was appreciated, if Eject's purring was any indication.

Chromedome watched them for a minute or two, stiff but uncomfortable, hot and twitchy. Eject continued riding against his brother, bending forward so their chests ground and hissed. The exchanged energy nearly sent their bodies glowing, and Rewind cried as one rather hard thrust coupled with a push of his brother's energy sent him reeling.

"Switch off!" Chromedome suddenly shouted, much to his surprise. His vents were cycling loudly. All at once the twins stopped, and looked back at the larger mech.

Eject turned back to Rewind beneath him. "You heard coach," he said. "Let's take 'im in the half!"

Chromedome instantly sat back, once again relaxing, though his anxiety was sending trembles down his backstrut and through his shaky limbs. Rewind crawled into his lap, a perfect, snug fit, and small hands splayed over his partner's chestplates. Chromedome opened his plating, his spark nearly fumbling from its chamber in its desperation. Rewind smirked then looked up at Chromedome. Tilted his head to indicate the camera attached to his helm.

Chromedome swallowed, and nodded quickly. The recording light of the camera switched on. Rewind bent forward, face glowing from the pulsating spark's light. This was nothing new; they'd done this before. Rewind leaned in and gently nuzzled his face against the spark. Kissing it, as it were. He'd grown used to the little bursts of surprised electric shock at the touch. It always tingled, however, but at least his visor didn't die on him like the first time they did this. He'd built up an immunity, and Chromedome's spark now recognized that touch and that soothing energy. No longer felt the need to try and electrocute its "assailant".

Eject sat a short distance behind Rewind, watching his brother work. He tilted his head, both curious and intrigued. Taking in notes, just as the two minibots were known to do. Rewind rolled his maskplates against the spark, petting, loving it. Tender touches at first, before he pushed a little harder. Chromedome groaned and shivered, his spark giving a few appreciative pulses. The little electric currents tickled Rewind as they flowed through his chassis. The flow continued, increasing depending on the pressure the minibot applied. And he knew _exactly_ where to push, and where to linger.

Chromedome's vents hitched, his breathing picking up rapid. His big hands curled around Rewind's little hips, holding, rubbing. Pulling him closer. He began to rut against the tinier frame, feeling more waves of energy roll down his torso. Rewind pushed and ground back, still working his magic on Chromedome's trembling spark. The larger mech powered down his optic band, needing to take a minute to calm himself--

"Tag me in!"

Chromedome heard hands slap together; when he switched back on his visor, small hands were holding his cheeks, yanking him forward, and Eject was cuddling maskplate to maskplate with him. Nuzzling in the fashion he once did with his brother. Releasing those little _pop-pop_ electric sparks that both tingled, tickled, and aroused. Chromedome hands squeezed around Rewind's hips as he bent forward, forcing the minibot pleasuring his spark to move back. He hummed and returned Eject's nuzzling, sending out his own little bursts of feedback. Nothing too strong, however.

Chromedome began to shift. However, both minibots quickly adjusted. Soon, Chromedome was on his knees, stretched out, Rewind flat on his back beneath him. He grunted something at Eject, who lied back, opening his own chestplates and revealing his spark. Chromedome's visor light softened; he leaned in a few inches, and began to cuddle the spark with his maskplates, not unlike Rewind beneath him. Eject squeaked and threw up his arms and legs, hooking them around the larger mech's head.

Chromedome reached a hand beneath him, fingers fumbling along Rewind's chestplates. The minibot drew his face an inch from the spark, murmured something quiet. Chromedome pushed the unlocked plating aside, and once his fingers brushed against the warmth and Rewind squeaked, he pushed his fingers in. Took the small spark in his whole hand and squeezed; like his partner, he knew exactly what to do to make the little body beneath him squirm. Rewind twisted and wiggled, attempting to concentrate on nuzzling Chromedome's spark. It was nearly impossible, especially when the larger mech double assaulted him with a few waves of his hot, hot energy.

"S-So good, so good," Eject whimpered, optic band flashing. His knees clenched around Chromedome. "Yer a... s-seasoned professional, y'know that?"

Rewind whimpered. "C-Chromedome, I'm--" He heaved, reaching out one small hand and pushing it against his partner's spark. The larger mech lurched, and Eject cried at the sudden pressure on his own spark.

"Relax," Chromedome mumbled, speaking to both twins. His fingers thread through the spark energy. "And... just..." He pressed his thumb hard into the center of Rewind's spark,simultaneously pushing down into Eject's spark with the right amount of pressure--

Rewind gasped as his field snapped, releasing energy, pouring from his body into Chromedome's. It triggered his own overload, and Chromedome grumbled into Eject's spark. The wave from Rewind's energy pushed Chromedome's feedback into the brighter twin, and Eject practically squealed around his climax: " _Goooooooooooooooal_!"

The remaining energy flowed from their tired bodies, and Chromedome rolled over, flopping onto his back. Rewind curled up a little, one shaky hand reaching up to switch off his recording camera. Eject sat up, rubbing down his visor. They each tucked their sparks away, locking plating and armor back into place.

Chromedome laid still, cycling hot air, core temperature dropping to normal again. His visor powered on at the chuckle above his head. Rewind and Eject sat at his sides, watching him with admiration and gratitude. "You did it," Eject said, and gave two thumbs up, "you won the championship! Woo!" His head whipped around. "There a cooler of ice and energon we can pour on him?"

"Don't the winners receive trophies?"

"Yeah, but I don't have any of those on me."

Chromedome silently reached out, and the twins each gave an identical _eep!_ as arms slung around their shoulders and yanked them down. They fell against Chromedome's chest, and he sighed, keeping his arms wrapped around their smaller frames. Too relaxed to do much else.

Eject peered over Chromedome's chest, at his brother. "Chrome's a real good sport," he said.

Rewind chuckled. "So we can keep him on the team?"

"Of course!"

"Chromedome?"

Chromedome gasped, optic band flickering online with a bright beam of light. When he looked up, Rewind was standing at the foot of his berth, head tilted. "You okay?" Rewind asked, concerned. "You were making some rather... weird noises in your recharge."

Chromedome stared a moment, and shame stung his spark. "Oh, um," he swallowed, rubbing the side of his head. "Uh... Um."

"Bad 'dreams'?"

"No," Chromedome said, quickly, and then shrunk back. "Just... You know." He turned on his side. "It's nothing."

Rewind's arms went akimbo. "So, in other words, you were fantasizing about interfacing with me and Eject again, weren't you?"

"How... No!"

"Nice try."

"How do you even know this!?"

Rewind chortled. "I know _a lot_ , pal. Let's just put it that way."

Chromedome curled up. "Sigma fraggit."

"I'm not angry, Chromedome. Please don't be upset."

"But... I just... _argh_."

"... Was it good?"

"Was what g-- _Don't ask me that_!"

Rewind shrugged and Chromedome flipped onto his stomach, wishing he had and knew what a pillow was so he could promptly cry into it.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic comes from [this (infamous) commercial](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GVqoYvlEZis).
> 
> Really, I can't seem to stop writing endings like these. Oopsies!


End file.
